We Are the Damsel in Distress
by BlackRainbow27
Summary: This is a collection of stories where a VK character inevitably falling in love with character from another fandom. Warning : AU, AR, OOC, slash and cliche stuffs! Chapter 1 : When the King Falls. To Kaname, falling in love at the first sight is something to be pitied and laughed at. Well, it was before he fell... literally.


We Are the Damsel in Distress Chapter 1 : When the King Falls

Warning : Slash, AU or AR (depends on each chapters), _really_ OOC, Extremely Cliché stuffs, and grammatical & tenses errors. 

A/N : Welcome everyone! This is my first fanfiction after my 3 years hiatus (and the first in this account). "We are the Damsel in distress" is a series which contain different stories mainly focusing on a character in Vampire Knight and their experience on meeting with their mates and falling in love (please note that the pairs in the story will can be canon or not, but mostly I will pair them up with random character from another manga). Actually this idea comes from my musing after re-reading twilight (about how the first time a shape-shifter recognize their mate), and I thought why don't I imply the situation on vampires too? As in every stories I've made I would be glad to receive any construction criticism (hell, I even will accept flame), and I would be glad if someone points out my grammar errors (yeah, I really suck at English). But please don't critic the pairing in this story, be it slash or het, because it's a matter of preference which anyone has the right to choose. Well then, enjoy reading :D 

Chapter 1 : When the King Falls. To Kaname, 'love at the first sight' was something to be pitied and laughed at. Well, it _was_… 

Pairing : Adolf K Weismann / Isana Yashiro (K project) x Kaname Kuran 

Disclaimer : The characters of Vampire Knight Manga and other fandom are not mine. Although I do fangirl them XD 

* * *

~ When the King Falls~ 

Love, people said, is the word that describe a sacred emotion toward someone. Be it a parent's love, sibling's love, or lover's love, they who feel it will do everything to keep their loved ones save and happy. For that, Kaname agree. Yuki was probably the most precious person in the world to him now. He was content to make his little sister live a peace life, even though he must sacrifice everything. And even though one day she would leave from his side (that if she marry someone, though anybody who desire to do that has to face him with all of their might), he didn't want anything more than to see his sister smile. 

But obsession, lust, desire, childish infatuation, or anything that was mistaken for love could doom anyone. Jealously could create a war, adultery brought a kingdom to her downfall, and even a small crush could lead to a disappointment. Kaname himself didn't have a desire to have a lover, for he didn't have someone he really close to (save for his little sister) and he couldn't trust anyone enough to invade his personal feeling. Being a pureblood vampire meant being the object of many people's lust, whether it was because of that intoxicating, thick red liquid running in his veins or his superior status.

So when the first time Kaname heard the words 'fall in love at the first sight' from Takuma, who got them from some romance novels, he actually laughed. Because such thing was just a euphoria that would fade in a short time, how pitiful anyone who felt it. 

Never in Kaname's mind that he would be categorized as one of those people. That is, until he fell. _Literally_. 

The sound of jet's engines was drumming loud in his ear as he successfully crushed one of the jet's emergency door and threw those annoying D-level vampires who tried to attack him. 

"Aah… throwing my subordinates at 10000 feet from ground is a wasteful activity even if you're in a bad mood. But then again, that's just my opinion." Kaname unsheathed his sword as those words came with a smile from a pureblood woman who was sitting across him. 

"I don't care about any pets of yours. I'm here to crush Belias" He spoke calmly, aiming his katana toward the scarlet stone that hanging around her neck. "Or better yet, destroy it with you." 

The auburn haired woman's smile faded quickly and turned into a scowl, "if you come to me because you desire to take this stone, that I understand the feeling, because Belias is one of those twelve glyphs. But to destroy it? I see that you are completely out of your mind, human lover." She mocked and then stood up, her vines are growing out from her body. 

"Your opinion won't affect my action." Kaname quickly aimed his sword at the woman which she avoided and ended up slashing passenger chairs instead. The pureblood woman stroke a lightning force at him. Kaname repelled it into another direction and the force hit one of the jet's engines. 

"Ha! You think you can defeat me alone? That shows how desperate you are." She approached him in a fast movement, her vines are ready to give another attack. 

"You think I'm not prepared? What a fool…" In a flash, Kaname managed to grab the glyph from the woman, in which she reacted with thrusting her vines toward his arms, drawing blood from him. 

"_Eviye tu medyn lam zemis wa, bvuni sa Belias_" dark inscription was binding the glyph as Kaname said the spell. Shock and anger was clearly written on the woman's face. On the second she was about to attack him with another lightning force, Kaname had uttered another spell which formed a black shield around him. The scarlet stone, finally succumbed to the spell, shattered. A hot, blazing force came from the pieces and exploded, burning every part of the jet. Kaname himself must held back a cry as he was hit by the force and fell down, the flame had succeed cracking the shield and burning his left arm and leg. 

Kaname tried to slow down his fall even his consciousness slowly faded. But just as he concentrate his power, he felt his back crushed a metal surface and continued falling down. But before he landed on another hard surface, a pair of arms caught him and he bumped with another body instead. He logic screamed danger at him, ordered him to attack that unknown person because he really was not familiar to be at this close distance with someone except Yuki. But alas, his senses was not listening the plea. The soaring sounds of wind and engines didn't reach his hearing when he starred that person's face with his blurry vision, tracing from the long white strands of their face to their light blue eyes, the image he instinctively loved watching for a long time. His body, which is surrounded by the person's aura, slowly began relaxing in their embrace. That aura was flowing around his wounds, which he didn't know whether it was devouring or healing him. Strangely he was too absorbed in this little bliss to notice that. 

"Silver…" Kaname murmured before he slipped into unconsciousness, unaware of the stranger's attempt to make him stayed awake. 

"You are awake," a relieved voice was heard a second after he opened his eyes. At first he just could see a dimmed area around him, and realized that he was laying, probably on a bed. 

His awareness then increased a few times when that voice came again "Do you need something? Were you-" The man's words was just like a sweet meaningless melody as the pureblood turned his face to the owner of the –unforgettable, and seemingly unreachable– voice, he saw a worried man sitting beside him, with the same –albeit much clearer this time– features and aura Kaname had felt before he passed out. 

In a few heart crushing seconds, the pureblood felt his senses became too fogged to notice anything other than the stranger. He felt his fangs and claws are aroused, ready to claim the man as his and only his alone, be it his soul, power, or body. And Kaname, for in a normal situation he would be rather died than this, was eager to be marked by that man. 

He was moving his one hand to touch the man's arm when his frantic logic finally, _finally_ could win over his dazed mind as the word 'Belias' came out from the white haired man's lips. Flashing memories he easily ignored on the first time he awoke came back. Planning to prevent the massive attack, ambush at the woman's private jet, the Belias was exploded, him falling down and… 

And landing on this man's embrace. Kaname's claws aroused more, this time because of the danger he felt. What if this man had a connection with that pureblood woman? What if he had planned to set traps for Kaname? If the stranger had indeed put a spell to allure him, he was clearly succeed because the Kuran head family had already felt a deep attachment to the man. 

Which meant that Kaname Kuran could become a slave to this man. And in his life and afterlife, nothing more sordid and petrifying than that. 

His already reddened eyes glowed as he attacked the man hastily while his mind fighting the fierce instinct to protect the man. The white haired stranger blocked his attack with his silver aura. The man's eyes widened for a second, but he didn't show any shock or fear afterward. Those eyes remained calm and deep. 

"Please don't move too much, you're–" The brunet pureblood continued aiming his attack with much greater force and speed, cutting off the man's attempt at talking to him. Even if the silver aura still could shield his attack, the man was slightly pushed back. Ignoring the ragging conflict in his mind, Kaname increase his attack more, not noticing the fresh wounds, which was just healed, were opened again. 

The man saw his situation, however. Deciding that talking to the pureblood wouldn't work, he released his power. The silver aura was thickened like a solid mist and repelled the brunet's attack. The man then rushed toward Kaname swiftly, and with his aura forming a spellbound around them, he grabbed Kaname's shoulders and that brought them both to their knees. The spellbound prevent Kaname to use his energy 

"Please rest." The man's quiet, but comanding voice added the big impact he had given on Kaname. The fact of how close the gap between them alone had unknowingly crushed his will to attack that man. Kaname closed his eyes and nodded briefly, knowing that fighting his vampire instinct would create stronger reaction from his body. 

The man looked relieved as he sighed and then broke the spellbound. Kaname felt strangely disappointed after the man took his hands off his shoulders. In a split moment of terror, his mind actually wanted his own body to be pushed down by those hands before he got up and was led by the white haired man to sit down on the burgundy settee. 

Kaname concentrated his power to heal himself while eyed the man's move cautiously as he brought some water for them. 

"Your wounds, are they-" Kaname hurriedly shook his head, stopping the man. 

"I already handle them." He continued, "You have my sincerest gratitude for… saving me. And I apologize for my impulsive acts earlier." The man starred right at his eyes as Kaname said that, then nodded. Kaname inhaled the air slightly to repress his excitement on having conversation with that white haired man. 

"Now tell me, how do you know about Belias?" The glyph was one of twelve mystical power sources the vampire ancestors had possessed. Kuran clan itself had another glyph, Exodus, which was chained by a blood oath spell. But even there were just a small number of vampires who knew about the legend and their real presence. This man was not a vampire –and from his aura, not a human either– but he knew and could sense Belias even though he wasn't there when it was exploded. 

The blue eyes seemed distant for a moment, then the man closed them again. "I heard 'his' cry and energy as he was destroyed. But, I just have a little… knowledge about the twelve glyphs." His face formed a soft smile, "well, I'm actually surprised that someone had the desire to destroy him …" Because most people usually would like to use them for more power, the words weren't come out but they were well implied. 

Kaname knew he must interrogated the man further, he doubted this stranger just had known little about that matter. But all of his words were like soft caresses to his mind, wavering his self-control. 

Kaname focused himself into another subject. Seiren and Aidou was in charge to protect Yuki as they were at the Kuran's main mansion, Takuma was on the council, while the others were at the academy, guarding it if there was an undetected ambush. But that bastard woman and Belias had been destroyed, so those pathetic excuse of vampires would have no power on their side. Still, now he should checked if everything was alright, _especially_ Yuki. 

Kaname stood up, ignoring the heavy weight resided in his heart at the thought of leaving the man in front of him. He spoke to the man that he had been healed, and that he should leave now to somewhere else. The man smiled and lead him toward the exit. That smile, Kaname thought sourly as he followed the man, was a really hazardous weapon. 

An immense metal gate was opened and showing a wide grassland in front of them. Kaname looked back at the rooms, all covered in metals with few walls in glass. 

"I just landed _Himmelreich_ two hours prior your awakening to fix her crack. This location was not too far from where you fell." The white haired man spoke, responding his act earlier. Then he looked Kaname straight in the eyes with all his sincerity, unknowingly making Kaname's own glowing red, "but to be honest, I was the one who must express my gratitude to you for destroying the glyph." Kaname, if he was in total control of his mind and lust right now, would find that statement suspicious. But of how much power he had left to begin interrogate the man again was gone by his next words.

"I hope we will meet again next time, I will gladly give you my assistance if the reason of your act was right. For that, you have my name. "_Mein name ist_ Adolf, Adolf K Weismann." The man bowed. 

"Adolf," Kaname whispered the man's name, almost heard like a sigh. As if that name is circulating through his neural cells. It meant everything to him, yet now he desired the man more. He wanted every. bit. of HIM. 

"Kuran, Kaname." Fortunately he could said his own name calmly. But he fled after that, never looking back to the man. His fangs were on edge, trying to command his damned brain to focus on other –and more important– matter. After he checked everything and thankfully, _thankfully_ there was no other attack, but he must speak with Takuma about– 

_Adolf K Weismann_

The Council! And it was uncovered the names of suspected nobles who is connected with– 

_Adolf K Weismann_

'That… pureblood woman…' Kaname used his pureblood will to stop the man's name from crossing his mind. The wine glass crushed on his hard grip, water dripping from his hand. He inhaled, exhaled, then repeat them over to calm his pathetic heart of his instinct to find the man again. He would not try to search him, and he was sure whatever sick infatuation –yes, he admit that– he had for that man would fade on one or two days. 

Kaname never knew that he would crashed the man's aircraft again three days on the future. This time on purpose. 

Oh well, that happened on the future. 

-To be Continued… Maybe- 

* * *

Note :

If anyone notice that, Belias was one of the twelve espers on final fantasy XII 

Human lover : It's because Kaname's actively participating on peace between human and vampire (well, at the matter of cross academy at least), the pureblood woman insulted him as a vampire who really loved human. This insult (she thinks) is one of the most humiliating words ever. 

_Eviye tu medyn lam zemis wa, bvuni sa Belias_ : Please don't ask what that means, I don't even know either :p 

Aaand finally one fanfiction was written! :') Please express your thought on review, they really encourage me :D


End file.
